Chase's 12 Days of Christmas
by DKM
Summary: My gift to you this holiday season: 12 prompts I've randomly picked from my Tumblr queue that I'll be writing and posting every day until Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoy!
1. The Family She Never Knew She Needed

_**Chase's 12 Days of Christmas**_

_**1. The Family She Never Knew She Needed**_

Rating: All

Synopsis: My gift to you this holiday season: 12 prompts I've randomly picked from my Tumblr queue that I'll be writing and posting every day until Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Multiple

Characters: Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Roy, Thea, Laurel

Season/Episode: All seasons

Category: Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, and many more.

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt: Anonymous asked: Olicity prompt: felicity has dinner with the queen family to get to know Thea<strong>_

The first time she saw Thea, it was two weeks after news of Oliver's death, the night before Christmas, at the bar upstairs in the club, her eyes drawn downward on the bar top as she mixed a drink for a customer. Felicity had been tying up loose ends in the foundry, or, more roughly translated, she'd been trying to figure out how to get Oliver's body back from the League. After she'd exhausted her searches for the night, she'd moped upstairs into the club looking for a way to forget everything that was happening in her life.

"What'll it be?" Thea all but mumbled as Felicity took a seat across from her. When she looked up to find her brother's former assistant staring back at her with the same haggard expression, her eyes softened. "Felicity?"

The blonde gave her a weary smile. "I'm surprised you remember my name," Felicity replied.

"My brother talked a lot about you. Kinda hard to forget," Thea said. "Coming in to drink away your sorrows and reminisce?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Oliver talked a lot about you, too," Felicity answered. "I know of all the people in his life, he cared about you the most."

As she sat there waiting for a response, she studied Thea, watching her face as her tired eyes looked up sharply at her and the detached look she'd had when Felicity first sat down at the bar disappeared. It was replaced with raw devastation as she lost her composure and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh, frack, I'm so sorry!" Felicity immediately stood up and made her way behind the bar, wrapping Thea up in a hug as she finally fell apart. One of the other bar maids ran over, ushering them towards the back hallway and promising to take care of everything for the rest of the night.

Felicity found a couple of chairs and sat her down in one as she pulled the other up beside her. Had she known Thea was in such a delicate state, she never would have brought that up. But seeing her now, so heartbroken and so devastated, she tried to comfort her. With one hand gently rubbing up and down her back as the other wrapped around her fingers, she said, "It's okay. Go ahead, let it out."

It was surprising Felicity managed to keep her composure even though on the inside, she felt as if her world had disintegrated, leaving a shell of everything in its place. Being there for Thea helped, though. It gave her something else to focus on while she tamped down her feelings for a little while. She'd cried it out the past week: in Dig's arms, in Roy's, and even in Barry's. Losing someone they cared so deeply for hadn't been taken lightly, and now, being able to pass on the comfort, it made Felicity feel just a tiny bit better.

"I've lost everyone," Thea sobbed. "My father, my mother, and now my brother for the second time. I can't help but think this is the universe's way of punishing me for what Malcolm did."

Felicity continued to rub her hand up and down her back as the other squeezed her fingers. "Hey, no, don't think like that," she replied. "Bad things happen to good people all the time. It doesn't mean they're being punished for something that wasn't even their fault. You just… need to keep going."

"But how am I supposed to keep going when everyone I've ever loved is dead?" Thea wept.

Felicity squeezed her fingers again. "First of all, you find some really good friends and you spend time with them," she said.

"If you haven't already noticed, I don't really have any friends. I just had Oliver. Everyone else came and went."

"Well, you have me now, if you'll let me be your friend," Felicity suggested.

Thea's head bobbed up as she gazed at her with puffy, red eyes. "But I barely know you. The only thing we ever had in common was Oliver," she mumbled.

"That's all we really need," Felicity said, "one common thread, even if it's our grief over Oliver. That doesn't mean we can't share in it."

Thea stared at her for several long, quiet moments. "You loved him, didn't you?" she softly asked.

It was Felicity's turn to drop her eyes as she felt the hot tears she'd been keeping at bay suddenly well up. "I love you" was the last thing Oliver had said to her before he left. It echoed in her ears every night before she fell asleep and was the first thing she thought about every morning when she woke up. And she'd never gotten to say it back. She believed that this time he would come back, that he'd do what he'd set out to do and return to her, but it wasn't the case. Now all she had left was the regret that coursed through her veins every waking minute of every single day that passed.

Feeling Thea's hand rub up and down her back, Felicity gazed up at her as two silent tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I guess we have that in common too," Thea said, giving her a watery smile. Felicity nodded. "Um… I hope this doesn't sound too crazy or forward, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I know it's Christmas and I'm not sure if you're spending it with your family…"

"I'm Jewish, actually," Felicity sniffled, running her fingers beneath her eyes to wipe away the moisture that gathered there. "But if you're not opposed to it, would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow night? My friend, John, asked me to come and spend Christmas dinner with his family, and I highly doubt he'd be opposed to opening his doors to one more straggler."

"Are… are you sure?" Thea asked, the uncertainty clear in her voice as she gave Felicity the most hopeful look she'd seen on the girl since her brother's death.

"Yeah, I'm positive. We all knew Oliver, and we know how much he cared about you. We also know he'd kick our asses if we let you spend Christmas alone," she replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Thea mumbled before throwing her arms around the blonde and bringing her in for a tight hug.

The following night, Thea showed up at Dig and Lyla's apartment promptly at seven holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a tupperware box full of cookies in the other. Felicity greeted her with open arms, as did the others, and although she was slightly shocked to see Roy, Laurel, and Captain Lance there, she was nonetheless grateful they'd all welcomed them into their little group.

Taking a seat at the table between Roy and Felicity, Thea sat quietly, listening to them talk about all sorts of things. When Felicity noticed her silence, she gently nudged her with an elbow and asked, "Are you okay? Is this too much for you?"

"No," Thea replied. "I'm just… trying to absorb it all, I guess."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Felicity said. "If it's too overwhelming for you, feel free to get up and walk around for a bit. Nobody's going to mind. Hell, I think I might do it right now just to get some fresh air and check on baby Sara."

"Would it be okay if I joined you?" Thea hesitantly asked. Sara had fallen asleep as soon as the festivities had begun, and Lyla had put her to bed.

"Of course not!" Felicity replied, grabbing her hand as she stood up. "We'll be right back," she announced to the table before all but dragging Thea away with her. Together they wandered into Sara's room, gently closing the door behind them so they wouldn't wake the sleeping baby.

"She's so beautiful," Thea commented once they reached the crib.

Felicity smoothed a hand over the baby's forehead, causing her to wiggle slightly, but Sara remained asleep. "She's absolutely precious, isn't she?"

"I've always wanted to have children," Thea said. "But after everything that's happened, I'm not so sure anymore."

"I know what you mean," Felicity sighed.

"I know this isn't my place to say, but I think you'd make a great mother."

She glanced over at Thea, the stunned expression on her face making the younger woman smile. "What makes you say that?"

"Not many people got close to Oliver after he came back from the island, but he got close to you, and I can see why. You've got this genuine quality that none of the people I've ever known had. You're goodness and light and strength. You're the only person who's been kind to me without wanting anything in return. And if you're like this with me, then I know you were like this with my brother. I can see why he talked so highly of you, why he loved you so much," Thea explained.

Tears welled in Felicity's eyes as she turned to the remaining Queen and stared at her. She gave her a questioning gaze, one Thea understood all too well. "He never told you he loved you?" she asked, concern seeping into her features.

"He… He did. It's just…" Felicity stuttered, sucking in a deep breath as she tried to push back all the pain she suddenly felt.

"You never told him," Thea correctly surmised. Felicity shook her head as the tears she tried to hold back fell free down her cheeks. Thea's arms came around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"The last thing he said to me before he left was that he loved me," Felicity softly wept. "I thought he was coming back. I thought that I'd get to say it to him when he came back, but… He's gone and I'll never get a chance to tell him. He'll never know I loved him just as much as he loved me." Thea continued to rub her back as she buried her face in her shoulder. "I'd give anything… absolutely anything for just one more moment."

"Me too," Thea softly replied, closing her eyes and relishing in the fact that she wasn't alone in all this, that she wasn't the only one who was hurting and had regrets.. "Me too."

She and Felicity found a kinship that night, one that would bond them forever: their mutual love for Oliver. And it would continue on, even after he returned from the dead.


	2. Six Weeks In Hell, Six Minutes In Heaven

**_2. Six Weeks In Hell, Six Minutes In Heaven_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>willowblack13 asked: Felicity going HAM on LoA for Oliver's death. Basically using her bitch with wifi mojo to tear them apart<strong>_

Her fingers fly across the keyboard as she sits in the lair, actively seeking out every bank account, every dollar, every penny the organization posses. Vengeance flows through her veins, hot and red, boiling just under the surface of her skin. Her eyes remain glued to the screen, watching the numbers as the scroll past, deciphering every little word and phrase that pops up.

She's in a mission, one that will surely lead to her death if any of this tracks back to her, but she doesn't care. Death is welcome at this point, if it reunites her with the man she loves. Her heart still aches for him, still bleeds for him the way it had when she found out he was dead. It left a gaping hole in her chest, one that she thinks will never be filled again.

She bides her time, drinking coffee and sitting in front of her super powered computers, searching endless strings of code. And when she finds the first breadcrumb, she latches onto it, teasing out every last bit of information she can before using it to find the next one.

It goes on for hours, days, weeks. She would lose track of time if it isn't for the alarm she's set on her phone to remind her she's got another job to go to or she needs to rest her eyes, which she does for only a moment because the only thing she hears when she closes them is his voice, the surety with which he says those three words that have latched onto her aching heart and squeeze it every time she thinks of them. They haunt her dreams and echo in her ears whenever she lets her mind wander from the task.

Right now, she refuses to get distracted. She's found their money pit and is ready to drain it. Glancing down at the clock on the bottom of her screen, she realizes it's been six weeks, two days, and twelve hours since he walked away to his death. It will only take a minute and a keystroke to destroy them the way they destroyed her.

She knows it won't fill the hole in her chest, the void left by his death, but it'll go a long way to help others heal for the destruction and devastation the League has wrought all over the world. Behind her, the door slams, and she ignores it. Two sets of heavy footsteps echo down the stairs, but she ignores them. Her focus is on the screen in front of her and all the havoc she's about to wreak.

Then a hand falls on her shoulder, it's warmth seeping into her cold skin, reigniting the fire in her veins, a hand she thought she'd never feel again. Calloused fingertips rub circles into her flesh making her heart seize in her chest. It can't be. It's not possible, she think. He's gone. He's dead. It must be a hallucination brought on by the amount of sleep she's lost trying to destroy the people who destroyed her.

She's afraid to look up, to take her eyes off the screen even though she can see his reflection in it. She's too scared to think it might just be some crazy dream she's having because there have been so many in the last six weeks that she no longer knows what's real and what isn't. The only constants are her computers and the code that scrolls across her screen. It's all she has to believe in at this moment because having hope will only devastate her.

"Felicity."

She hears his voice, clear as day and squeezes her eyes shut against it, wishing away the hallucination before it has a chance to manifest. Tears well behind the lids, threatening to fall at a moments notice as her breathing shallows and her heart begins to race.

"You're not real." She expels the breath she's been holding ever since that hand landed on her shoulder, hoping it alleviates the tightness she feels in her chest at that moment, but it does nothing of the sort. Instead it constricts even more when his fingers grip her tighter, forcing her face to fall into her hands. "You're not real!" she says with force this time, shaking her head, trying to clear her mind.

She's come so far in the past six weeks. She can't let this hallucination break her at the last moment, just when everything has finally fallen into place and all she needs to do is press a single button to finally get vengeance for his death.

"Look at me, Felicity," he says, removing his hand from her shoulder and placing it beneath her chin. It's pried away from where it rests in her palms, his fingertips warm beneath his touch, sending currents of electricity into her cold body. She hasn't felt that warmth in so long.

"Felicity, please," he begs, in a whisper this time, and her eyes pop open.

He's crouching there in front of her looking a little worse for wear, his hair outgrown and beard a little shaggy, but he's there. The light in his eyes is real, not something she imagined. She opens her mouth to say something, anything, but her throat closes. Instead, shaky hands rise from her lap, falling to his cheeks, feeling their warmth under her palms. He's really there. He's really alive.

"Oliver?" she finally squeaks out, her voice cracking as she tries to hold back the flood of emotions that suddenly hit her. He nods, a smile touching his lips and the corners of his eyes, and suddenly a strangled sob escapes her throat. His arms wrap around her, pull her into the solid expanse of his chest, and hold her tight as she buries her face in his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

In six weeks she's seen the very depths of hell. In six minutes, she's found her heaven again.


	3. One Week

**_3. One Week_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>syrahandsass asked: Established Olicity. For some reason Oliver and Felicity are withholding sex from each other. So they begin to tease the hell out of the other one to see who snaps first. (Love me some serious ST!)<strong>_

It's just the tip of his finger running down her spine, but it's also so much more because she hasn't allowed him to touch her all week, and this simple gesture reminds her just how much she misses it, just how desperate she is for it.

Seven days ago he'd gone and directly disobeyed her, turning off his comm during a mission and getting himself hurt as a result. The injury wasn't horrible, but it wasn't a scratch either. It left him with three broken ribs and a gash along his side that required stitches. The no touching policy had been put into place when he tried to make out with her the following morning only to end up howling in pain when he rolled onto his side and put pressure on it.

From that moment on, he wasn't allowed to touch her, but she was most definitely allowed to touch him: to change his bandages, to help him to his feet, to steady him in case his gait wavered. She could see it's effects on him, the way his eyes darkened when her fingertips would slide over his bare skin along surfaces that had nothing to do with his injury, the way his cock would twitch beneath his pants whenever her fingers dipped below the hem of his pants, making sure she'd taped the injury properly. She was torturing him, teaching him to be more careful by withholding what he craved most.

The week has passed and now, as she works at her computer, his finger tracing up the exposed back of her dress sends shivers down her spine as goosebumps follow his touch. She knows it's his form of revenge, touching her the way she'd touched him. She craves it just as much as he does. That week had been torture for her as well, but considering he's still healing from his injuries, she doesn't want to risk hurting him anymore.

So she ignores the way his fingers run back down her spine, to the small of her back, playing there for just a little while longer. It tickles, but the heat that rises in her belly reminds her that his touch is meant to elicit more than just a giggle. "Oliver…" The warning in her voice goes unheeded. Instead, his fingers run back up her spine until they reach the base of her neck where they spread out, cradling the back of her head.

He's behind her now, his back pressed against her chair, his free hand falling to her stomach as the other remains latched onto her neck, tilting her head to the side so his lips press a kiss just behind her ear. She sighs, her eyes fluttering shut as her fingers still at the keyboard. It's been seven days since he's kissed her like that. Seven days too long, she realizes.

Her body lights up when the hand on her stomach trails up over her abdomen until it cups one of her breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze as his teeth sink into her neck causing bruises that are quickly laved with his tongue, soothing away the sting. She moans, arching her back, and her chest fills his palm. She desperately wants to feel its warmth beneath the soft cotton and grabs his wrist to guide it up and beneath the neckline of her dress.

He does as she silently asks, his hand dipping beneath the frilly lace of her bra as well, filling his fingers with warm, supple flesh. She moans again, this time throwing her head back and forcing his mouth to follow. He's kissing a line from her ear, down her throat, and to her shoulder, pulling the cap sleeve down until it's completely bare.

The desperate need to rid herself of her clothing becomes dire when the hand that had been on her neck pulls away and sinks between her knees where the hem of her dress stops. It travels up, beneath the soft cotton fabric, until it's nestled between her thighs and the lace panties that cover her sex. She knows he shouldn't be doing this, that his injuries have yet to heal, but she can't stop herself.

It's been a week since she allowed him to touch her, a week filled with agony for both of them, and now she wants nothing more than for his fingers to dip beneath the lace and do what they do best. "Oliver…" This time his name comes out as a desperate cry and she can feel the smile that curls along his lips as he kisses her neck.

"Yeah, baby?" he whispers in that rough, gravelly voice that ignites the fire in her veins when they lay in bed together. The fingers between her thighs gently stroke the lace fabric and she knows he can feel the moisture gathering there. She wants him, needs him to sate the beast that lives in her loins, that's been insatiable since she'd decided it was best for the two of them to stay away from each other until he had recovered. Her hand and the variety of toys she had in her nightstand had been useless against it. He is the only one that could tame that particular dragon.

"Please!" she cries out when the hand fondling her breast pinches and twists her nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure deep into her core. She loves it when he gets rough with her, and right now the contrast between the gentle stroking along her lace clad slit and his incessant hand on her breast sends her into overdrive. She parts her knees and slides down her chair a few fractions of an inch, rubbing herself against his fingers for more friction.

His smile widens as his tongue traces around the shell of her ear before he sucks the lobe into his mouth. "Tell me what you want me to do," he says, his voice retaining that gravelly tone that drives her wild. His hand moves to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the first while the other strokes a little harder against her panties, building the heat that stokes the flames of her desire.

"Touch me," she moans.

"I'm already touching you," he replies. "You need to be more specific. How do you want me to touch you? What do you want me to touch?"

"My clit," she answers between gritted teeth. And suddenly his fingers dip beneath the lace material of her panties and find the little nub, calloused pads stroking over it roughly. A scream of pleasure rips from her throat as she arches her back, her hips grinding against his palm. "Oh, fuck yes!" she mutters. "Just like that."

He brings her to the brink quickly as her hips follow his movements. It feels like forever since he's brought her to an earth shattering orgasm, and just as she's about to hit her peak, he stops, withdraws his hand from both her panties and her dress, then smooths the material over her body. She cries out in agony, grabbing his wrist, trying to force it back between her legs, but he's stronger and easily rebuffs her advances.

"What the fuck, Oliver?!" she angrily yells when he turns her chair around and she sees he smirk on his face.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Felicity?" he replies before turning around and heading towards the training mats.

She's left to watch his retreating back as he strips off his shirt and throws it off to the side. Her mouth drops. _Just you wait_, she thinks. _Tonight you'll see what payback really is like._


	4. The View Through The Window

**_4. The View Through The Window_**

_Based on "The Window" by Kathy Bernard_

* * *

><p><em><strong>iloveyourintimate asked: I'm so sorry but I can't think of anything but the angst after 3x09! And here we go (AU): After a car accident Oliver won't be able to walk again. Spending a few weeks in the hospital he can speak but still can't move, his life's crashed and there's nothing to look forward to until he gets a roommate Felicity, who inspires him with her brightness, imagination and vision of the world. Only Felicity never told him about her true weakness- it has been 25 years since she saw anything but blackness.<strong>_

He remembered the accident quite clearly: his motorcycle slipping on wet pavement, the semi coming from the other direction, the paralyzing fear that those would be the last breaths he took. It was what happened afterwards that broke him: waking up surrounded by friends and family, their faces tear-stained and somber, wanting to reach out and place a comforting hand on their shoulder but being unable to.

The doctor came in with the news only moments after that, to tell him he'd probably never be able to wake again, let alone move. The accident had caused severe damage to his spine, rendering him paralyzed from the neck down. His own tears began to flow after that, to the point where his mother wrapped her arms around him and he could only feel her head on his shoulder. After that, it was a downward spiral.

Why live if he could do nothing? He did everything in his power to hasten his death from refusing to eat to begging the nurse to administer a lethal dose of pain medication. None of his tactics worked, though, and he was left alone to suffer in silence.

That was until she became his roommate. He only saw a glimpse of her as she was wheeled into the empty space beside his. The curtain was closed for privacy, but he could hear her sing-song voice animatedly talk with the nurses that had brought her in. She had a lovely voice, one he could listen to all day, and once the nurses left their room, her attention turned to him.

"Hi there, new roomie!" she cheerily said, but the curtain remained between them.

"Uh, hi," he hesitantly replied, not knowing what to make of the events of that morning.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Oliver. Yours?"

"Felicity," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Oliver. So, what are you in for?"

Surprisingly, he chuckled. It felt good to laugh for the first time in what felt like ages. Then again, in the past few weeks, there hadn't been much to laugh about. "You're not the most subtle person, are you?" Oliver asked, tilting his head in her direction.

"No, I guess not. Sorry about that. I'm prone to babbling and saying everything that comes to mind. I seem to have a broken brain-to-mouth filter, as my mom puts it," Felicity answered. "I'm sorry if I'm prying. I just feel like if I'm going to be stuck here with you for a while, I might as well get to know you."

The thought of this bright creature sharing the same space with him made Oliver a little more apt to answer her questions. She seemed genuine enough, judging from the way she talked. Besides, it was nice to have someone around. His family rarely visited anymore. They all had jobs to go to and things to do.

"Spinal injury," Oliver finally said.

"Oh, I just had lower back surgery myself," Felicity replied. "Ruptured disc, very painful. I'm stuck here for a few days until I've recovered enough for my mom to bring me home. She won't be here much, though. She's a cocktail waitress in Vegas and, well, she doesn't make much money, so whatever she can bring in these next few days will help cover our costs while I'm recovering."

"You just don't stop talking, do you?" he chuckled again.

"Nope, sorry!"

"Don't apologize," Oliver was quick to interject. "I… I kinda like it. I haven't had many visitors since I woke up, and my family lives in Starling."

"Aw, that's not cool!" Felicity voiced her discontent in that pretty voice of hers. It made him wonder what she looked like because she sounded young. "Well, if you wanna chat, don't be a stranger. I'm just gonna sit here and chill, maybe stare out the window for a while."

He smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to, a perfect stranger who he would probably never see again. They ended up talking endlessly about their families and friends, their homes, their jobs, everywhere they'd been on vacation. And every morning when Felicity had to sit up in order to work her back muscles, she'd pass the time by describing the things she could see outside the window to Oliver.

He lived for those one-hour periods where his world would be broadened and enlivened by all the activity and color of the outside world. And it helped that Felicity's voice was easy on the ears. He loved her voice and wished she could sit beside him as she described what she saw.

The window overlooked a park with a lovely lake, the she described. Ducks and swans played on the shimmering water while the children sailed their model boats. Lovers walked arm in arm amid the blooming flowers of every color of the rainbow. Grand old trees graced the landscape, and a fine view of the city skyline could be seen in the distance. As Felicity described all this in exquisite detail, Oliver, on the other side of the room would close his eyes and imagine the picturesque scene.

One warm afternoon, Felicity described a parade passing by. Although he could not hear the band, Oliver could see it in his mind's eye as she portrayed it with vivid and descriptive words. He fell asleep that night thinking about the parade and wishing he could have been able to experience it with her, but with his body in disarray, all he had were her words. His heart sank a little.

Oliver realized he wanted more out of his life. He wasn't going to sit in that bed and rot away. He would move and walk again, if it was the last thing he did. And it was all because of Felicity. In the few weeks they'd spent cooped up together, she'd broadened his world with her words, and maybe, possibly, he'd fallen in love with her. He was going to find a way to move again, just so he could cross the room and take her hand, squeeze it softly and tell her that she'd finally made him realize that there was a life worth living.

When he awoke the following morning, the room was eerily silent. Only the sound of his monitors permeated the air, and when the nurse walked in for her daily rounds, he asked about Felicity.

"Oh, her mother came to collect her early this morning," the older woman said.

Oliver's heart leapt into his throat. He was saddened by the news that his roommate had finally gotten to go home while he was stuck there, but he wasn't about to dwell on it. So, he asked the nurse if he could be moved next to the window. She was happy to make the switch, and after seeing he was comfortable, she left him alone.

For the next several days, Oliver tried his best to get his fingers to move, even if it was just a twitch. The physical therapist would visit him, work with him, get him going, until he finally made that breakthrough. In his mind, he could hear Felicity encouraging him, telling him he was doing a good job. It was her voice that got him through the first hurdles in his recovery.

When he was finally about to move his hand, the first thing he did was press the button on his bed that moved it up and down. The way she'd described the scenes outside the window made him curious. After several long, agonizing seconds, Oliver was finally able to turn his head and take a look himself. To his horror, the window overlooked nothing but a grey cement wall.

Beside himself with shock, Oliver press the button to call the nurse. Agitated, he asked,

The man, beside himself with shock, pressed the button to call the nurse and agitated, he asked "What could have compelled Felicity to describe such detailed and wonderful things outside this window? There's nothing to see. Where are all the wonderful things she saw? Was this wall just put in? Why did she give me such vivid details that don't exist?"

The nurse shook her head sadly and answered his questions, "Perhaps she just wanted to encourage you and make you happy. You see, your roommate was totally blind."


	5. Midnight Surprise

**_5. Midnight Surprise  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>graellora asked: Hello! Congrats on your latest fics, I loved them :) Prompt: Oliver needs to see Felicity (whatever you want) and uses her bedroom window. I miss those fics. Thank you!<strong>_

The thump coming from her bedroom had Felicity on high alert that evening after she'd come home from the foundry. She and Oliver hadn't parted in the best of ways, having gotten into a battle of wills over his lack of communication during their last mission. It resulted in a few bruised ribs and a gash on his forehead that Diggle has stitched up, but she was still pissed at him for not listening to her.

Now, as she stood in the middle of her living room with her purse still dangling from her elbow and one of her heels off, the sound coming from her bedroom made Felicity's head whip up. If there was one thing she'd learned since her initiation into Team Arrow, it was to always be aware of her surroundings. And she was very aware that night. After all, the guy they'd been searching for had slipped into the night after knocking Oliver unconscious.

Instead of asking who was there, she proceeded to grab the closest heavy object (in this case the empty glass vase that sat on the small table where she left her keys when she got home), and slipped off her heel before tiptoeing towards her bedroom. Felicity would have grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lance had she had the presence of mind to do so, but right now, her focus was on the intruder in her bedroom.

Her heart raced in her chest, beating out a wild rhythm as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and zeroed in on her bedroom window. Someone dangled from the small opening, half in, half out. He'd come in ass first meaning his head had yet to clear the molding. It was the perfect opportunity for her to sneak up undetected and knock him unconscious before she called Oliver, then Lance just to cover all her bases.

As the man shimmied into her bedroom through the narrow opening, Felicity had finally reached the dark side of the room next to him. Hidden by shadows, she was nearly undetectable, and when he finally stood up, she struck without preamble. The vase came down on his head with a satisfying thunk, shattering to pieces as he slumped to the floor at her feet.

With a triumphant squeak and a fist pump in the air, Felicity scurried back out into the living room and grabbed her phone, immediately dialing Oliver. She might have been pissed at him for what had gone down that night in the foundry, but he was always her best bet when it came to her safety. It rang twice before she heard chiming coming from her bedroom where the intruder lay unconscious.

An unsettling feeling suddenly blossomed in her stomach as Felicity made her way back to the room, dread falling over her like a blanket. The closer she got, the clearer she heard the ringtone Oliver had set for her in his phone. When she reached the door and peered inside, sure enough, that familiar chime echoed through her bedroom.

Felicity rushed inside, flicking on the lights before falling to her knees beside her victim's unconscious body. That familiar brown leather jacket came into focus and her heart leapt into her throat. One look at his face confirmed it: she'd somehow managed to get the drop on the mighty Arrow.

"God, damn it, Oliver," she grumbled, her hand running along his neck and feeling his pulse to make sure she hadn't hurt him far worse than he looked. The satisfying thump of his heart beneath her fingertips allowed Felicity to sigh in relief. He was just out, not dead.

She got up and made her way to her closet, grabbing an extra pillow from the top shelf that she then slid beneath his head where it lay on her hardwood floor. A few minutes later, Felicity got to the task of cleaning up the glass shards left by her shattered vase. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to accidentally step on one of them and end up injured… again. With that out of the way, she returned to Oliver's side, sitting down on the floor to wait for him to wake up.

It didn't take long, thankfully. After a few minutes of stroking her hand along his cheek, he began to come to again, albeit slowly. He groaned, laying on the floor for a little while longer before those impossibly blue eyes fluttered open, unfocused and confused. She sat quietly beside him, her hand cupping his jaw as her thumb brushed circles over his skin before comprehension finally settled over his features.

"Felicity?" he mumbled, lifting his head slightly before letting it fall back on the pillow.

"You're an idiot," she answered with a wry smile. "But you're my idiot, so I should have expected this. Although it's been a while since you've used the window. Wasn't expected that tonight."

"'m sorry," Oliver's muffled voice became lost in the pillow as he relaxed into it. "I just wanted to apologize for tonight."

"Sneaking in through my window definitely wasn't the way to go about doing it," Felicity chided, but she continued stroking his face, her smile warming when he reached out to place his hand over hers.

Oliver moved it so his lips were pressed to her palm. "I'm sorry," he whispered against it, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "For everything."

"I forgive you," she whispered back, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Ow," Oliver winced. "What did you hit me with?"

"A glass vase," Felicity sheepishly answered. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah," he mumbled before closing his eyes. Her hand fell to the back of his head, massaging his scalp where she'd hit him. He was like an overgrown house cat laying on the floor at her feet at that moment, and Felicity couldn't help but smile.

"You wanna try sitting up while I get you some ice?"

"Not really. I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."

She left him for a few minutes to grab an ice pack out of her freezer along with a bottle of water and some aspirin. When she returned, Oliver still hadn't moved and his eyes were closed. The soft padding of her feet against the hardwood floor had them blinking open, and when she kneeled down beside his head, he reached out, his hand falling against her thigh.

"Here," Felicity said softly as her fingers slipped beneath his neck. She helped him sit up a few inches, giving him the aspirin and water before letting his head fall into the pillow again. The ice was pressed to the spot she'd hit him before she snuggled in at his side, one arm wrapping around his shoulders as the other slipped beneath his neck to cradled his head against her chest.

Oliver hummed his approval then followed suit, his arms banding around her waist to pull her close. "...'m sorry," he murmured again.

"It's okay, baby," Felicity whispered. "Get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning."


	6. Stuck On You

**_6. Stuck On You  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous asked: Prompt: Felicity is having a hard time letting Oliver go, after his return from the dead, please Love your works so much<strong>_

He doesn't notice it for a while. Maybe it's because he's afraid it's just a dream and that he'll wake up at any moment and still be on that mountain top, a sword piercing through his chest just before he's discarded like a piece of trash. She's always within reach: at the foundry, in the parking lot. She even goes home with him a few nights, strictly as friends so they can chill, as she puts it.

It's Thea who mentions it first. "Is she your new girlfriend?" she asks one night after Felicity accidentally falls asleep on the couch as they're watching some superhero movie.

"No, we're just friends," Oliver tells her easily, but then he looks down at the woman curled into his side and wishes they were something more. He had told her, with no uncertain words, that he loved her, but he'd also decided it was best to let this happen on her terms. She'd taken news of his death harshly according to Diggle, so when Oliver returned from the dead, she'd been overjoyed and, looking back on it now, a little overprotective.

The next person who asks is Laurel, on a quiet night in the foundry. She's made a point of making sure he knows she's not some damsel in distress anymore, that she can take care of herself. Her training with Ted Grant has turned her into a formidable woman, but Oliver still refuses to acknowledge she's the fighter she claims she is.

"What's with you and Felicity?" she asks as she puts down her steaming cup of coffee on a table near the training mats where he's taking a break from his sparring session with Roy.

"Nothing, why?" Oliver answers. He can see she wants to press the issue, but her response isn't what he expects it to be.

"Because I see the way the two of you look at each other, and I see her constantly hovering around you," Laurel points out. "Kinda makes me wonder if you two really are just friends, like you say."

Oliver surprises her as well with his candid answer. "We're… complicated."

"Complicated like you and I were or complicated in some other way?" she questions. "Because you've both been all over each other since you came back. Only, she's keeps her eye on you when you're not looking. I would have thought that by now you would have seen it and done something about it, but you're still distant."

"I just want to give Felicity her space right now," he says. "We've… We're still trying to figure things out, and I don't want to push her."

Laurel nods, picks up her coffee and turns back around. "Maybe you're the one who needs the push," she mutters under her breath, thinking he won't hear it, but he does.

From that point on, Oliver is more alert than he's been since his return from the island. He realizes that both Thea and Laurel were right, that Felicity has been a lot closer to him these past few weeks than he's been willing to admit.

When they're at the foundry, half her focus when he's down there is trained on him while the other half is typing away at her computer. When they go out to grab a bite to eat with the team, she's always in the seat beside him, her shoulder touching his. At Thea's loft, she always manages to curl herself into his side, snuggling up against him as she lays her head on his shoulder. And when he returns from mission, she's always the first person he sees when he descends the stairs, ready with medical supplies or a warm welcome.

Oliver is half tempted to call her out on her clinginess, but he stops himself. Felicity has been through the worst kind of hell, and he knows this is probably her way of coping with the fact that he'd been dead for six weeks and she'd had to move on with her life. The pain of losing someone she cared about wasn't lost on him. He thinks about all the people he's lost, all the grief he's had to deal with, and he can see why she's chosen to linger.

It's in Felicity's nature to care deeply for the people she loves, and with him, it's no different. She might fuss over him a little more than she used to, but Oliver can't complain. He likes the attention, likes that she hasn't chosen to pull away. Instead, she's gotten closer. Maybe she is being slightly overprotective, but he finds that he doesn't mind. He would rather have her close than at an arm's length.

It isn't until the night he comes back from a mission with a knife wound down the length of his left side that he finally chooses to acknowledge it. Felicity flies into action as soon as Roy and Diggle carry him down the stairs and seat him on the medical table. She scurries around the various cabinets, gathering supplies before depositing them near his hip. Neither of the others are allowed near him as she gently peels off his jacket and places it on one of the nearby tables then begins to assess the injury.

Oliver can see the sheen of tears in her eyes. She's bravely trying to hold them back as she grabs a suture kit and pulls out what she needs in order to stitch him up. And she talks the whole time she's doing it: scolding him for not listening to her, telling him Lance has already picked up their target, reminding him he needs to be more careful. That last part is said softly with something else added at the end that he can't hear.

"What did you say?" Oliver asks. There's no hint of anger or malice in his voice, just genuine curiosity. Her eyes dart away from the stitch she's looped and knotted to look at him. There are still tears in her eyes, tears she refuses to shed, but he sees them anyway, and instantly he knows what she's going to say.

"I've already lost you once…" Felicity mumbles, and her hands began to quiver. "I… I can't…" She's unable to finish the rest as her unshed tears finally begin to fall. Dropping the needle and thread then tearing off her gloves, she turns away from him and heads to her computers, intent on grabbing her purse and rushing out of there before he can see how much pain she's in.

But Oliver already knows, and he's hopping off the table, running towards her before she gets the chance to run. He grabs her elbow, spins her around so they're face to face, yet she refuses to look at him.

"Hey, _hey_…" Oliver says in that tone he's only ever spoken to her with. His hand cups her chin, tilting it up until she meets his gaze. Her words had struck him deep, making him think back to that day at his mother's election speech when he told her, point blank, that she wasn't going to lose him. It stings that he was made a liar for those six weeks, but he knows he can't let her think that way anymore.

"I'm sorry," Felicity murmurs, her eyes dropping from his once more.

"Shh…" Oliver brushes his thumb over her bright pink lips, effectively silencing her before she can say anything else. Her eyes immediately fly up to his again, and this time they remained locked on the blue irises. "_I'm_ sorry," he apologizes instead. "I know I told you that you wouldn't lose me, and you did, for a while, but I'm back now. I'm back and I promise you won't lose me again." His conviction is clear. He has every intention to stand by his words, but her tears continue to fall as her lower lip trembles.

Felicity nods. He knows she wants to say more, but for the first time since they met, she holds back. Her words remained locked behind pretty pink lips, unspoken.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," Oliver prods as his other hand comes up to stroke away errant hairs from her forehead away from her eyes.

She shuts them tight and swallows. "You were gone," Felicity slowly replies. "And I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to deal with it. I couldn't. And now that you're back, I keep thinking this is some dream I'm going to wake up from because that's what I did while you were gone. I dreamt of you, and every time I woke up, I'd cry for an hour because I knew you weren't here."

"I'm here now," Oliver whispers. Then he grabs her hand and places it on his bare chest, just above his heart. He can feel her fingers flex against his skin on instinct, digging into his flesh and holding on as they stare at each other. "You feel that?" he asks. "I'm here. You're not dreaming. I'm alive because you believed… believe in me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Her bottom lips trembles even more now as steady streams of tears flow down her cheeks. His hands are there now, thumbs brushing away the moisture as her eyes soften and she stares at him. "I love you," Felicity blurts out. "I thought I'd never get to tell you. I love you, Oliver. I love you so much it physically hurts sometimes."

He's stunned at first. Oliver hadn't anticipated her confession. He'd assumed that she cared about him, but this? His heart begins to race in his chest but he somehow manages to keep his breathing even. He can't afford to lose it now even though he wants to sing with joy from the rooftops. This situation needs to be handled delicately, otherwise he risks losing her.

"I'm sorry," Oliver finally says, and the look in her eyes goes from hopeful to devastated in a second. He realizes the error he's made and quickly jumps in to correct it. "I'm sorry I've been a fool. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that pushing you away was a bad idea. I'm sorry for thinking I wouldn't hurt you if we weren't together. I know now that's not true. I'm so much better with you than without you, and if I could go back and…"

Oliver doesn't get a chance to finish. Her lips have crashed into his with such force, he takes a step backwards in order to steady them. Felicity winds her free arm around his neck while the other hand remains firmly rooted to his chest. His hands grip her waist before sliding around her back to bring her as physically close as possible. One creeps up until it nestles into golden locks, pushing the rubber band that secures her ponytail out of her hair and letting it cascade down her back.

They kiss for a solid minute, her lips becoming more and more incessant with every second that passes. Teeth and lips and tongue all but pry his mouth open before Oliver gives in and deepens it. There is no holding back right now, the screaming pain at his side be damned. He just wants to hold her and kiss her like this all night.

When Felicity finally pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers, a smile slowly dragging the corners of his mouth up. "I love you," Oliver whispers once he's caught his breath. He now understands why she's stayed so close and silently vows to remind her each and every day that her nightmare is over and that he still with her.

A smile finally touches her lips as Felicity replies, "I love you, too."


	7. Reflection

**_7. Reflection  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous asked: Prompt if you want: Oliver looks over Felicity nursing their newborn and reflects on their relationship<strong>_

Christmas Eve had always been a time of reflection for him, especially the last few years since his return from the island. That first year he'd ended up in the hospital with life threatening injuries due to the Dark Archer. It had scared him to the point of nearly giving up his crusade, but with a gentle nudge from a friend, he'd come back swinging.

The second year found his family in turmoil, super soldiers were on the loose, and his best friend was angry at him. But he'd also managed to make a new friend and ally even if it hadn't been under the best of circumstances. It was a relationship he'd come to respect and be grateful for because Barry Allen had managed to get him out of several jams.

The third year, he died. It definitely wasn't his favorite Christmas Eve, waking up in some kind of underground cave soaking in what could only be described as primordial goo. But somehow he'd survived his ordeal, coming out stronger than he'd ever been before, and more determined to live life to it's fullest. He vowed to never push anyone away again, starting with _her_.

When he returned, he did everything in his power to show the woman he loved that he was no longer the fool of days past. He was willing to fight for her, for _them_. And when she finally saw that he was done dangling maybes, their reunion had been one full of love and joy that remained to this day. Yes, they'd had their spats and their rough patches, but everything worked itself out in the end, and that's all he could really ask for.

The fourth year had been happier than the first three. They were married the night before Christmas in a secret ceremony at one of the hotels her mother worked at in Vegas. Only their closest friends and family had been invited, and it had been the most joyous occasion of their lives, second only to the one that happened a week ago.

This year, they were settling into a new life, one that was full of uncertainties because it was no longer just the two of them. Baby made three. Stella Dearden Queen was born on the eighteenth of December, a few days shy of their first anniversary. She filled their hearts with joy, and as he watched his wife cradle their daughter in her arms that Christmas Eve night, he couldn't help but think back on the past ten years of his life.

So much had happened. Although the bad memories seemed to outweigh the good, the good memories were the best of his life and he wouldn't trade them for the world. The pain had brought him to her then brought them closer as time passed. It had been a struggle, but knowing their love for each other was strong and could handle whatever life threw their way, he knew it would only get better.

Stella proved his theory, and this Christmas Eve, as he stepped into the nursery and wrapped his arms around his wife, he couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips. He nestled his chin on her shoulder and looked down at their daughter, her eyes as big and as blue as the sky, and his heart skipped a beat. This was the greatest happiness he'd ever felt.

"We did good," Felicity whispered as she turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"_You_ did good. I just watched," Oliver replied.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, _we_ did good because she's beautiful and perfect in every way."

"We did good," he conceded with a gentle smile and a peck to her lips.

Stella was his happiest story, the Christmas gift to end all Christmas gifts. He would love and cherish her to his dying breath and do everything in his power to protect her, be it against the boys her broke her heart or anyone who tried to hurt her. He'd found his true purpose in life: his family.


	8. Ink

**_8. Ink  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>duaedenateist answered: You know how we always write about Felicity getting an arrow tattoo, yeah I want Oliver to have a Felicity themed tattoo.<strong>_

_Some decisions should be made drunk. Others should be made sober. Tattoos… They're in a category of their own. Just make sure you don't end up with a heart on your ass. That's all I'm saying._

Tommy's words from days past suddenly popped into his head as he lay there, his shirt shoved up under his chin as the man with the tattoo gun etched another black line into his skin.

That conversation had happened nearly nine years ago, on his twenty-first birthday just before his best friend had thrown him the party to end all parties. They both knew they'd be getting completely wasted that night and made a pact not to get some stupid tattoo just because someone suggested it. Luckily, it hadn't happened, but the words stuck with him.

Now, as the tattoo artist filled in the new character on his abdomen with black ink, Oliver realized he'd made the right decision. After all, no one but him knew what those characters meant, and he had no intention of telling anyone, but if someone did ask, he'd only tell them about the last one, the one that meant the most to him.

When it was finished, he paid the man and left.

The next few days were quiet in the foundry. Oliver and Roy simply patrolled the city, making sure the robbers and carjackers were kept at bay. But when a new bad guy came to town, he ended up on the med bay table with several lacerations along his arms and back and a bruise in the shape of a boot along his right side just below the new tattoo.

As he limped into the foundry that night after the epic fight ended (Lance picked up the bad guy and threw him into Iron Heights soon after it was over), Oliver knew he was about to get an earful from the blonde waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, but the angry look on her face quickly morphed into one of concern as she helped him to the table.

He tried to take his jacket off by himself, but the pain radiating out from all his injuries made it nearly impossible.

"Here, let me help," Felicity said as she stepped behind him and gently began pulling the green leather down his arms. "Oh, Oliver…" She sucked in a breath when she saw just how badly he was injured. "Dig, you're gonna need to help me tonight."

The older man had just stepped off the landing and was headed their direction with a single nod of his head. Then he paused for a moment, noticing the new ink. It looked as if Diggle was about to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute, smiling and shaking his head at his partner instead. He joined Felicity a moment later, helping her stitch up the worst of the cuts on Oliver's back.

When she moved around the table to assess the bruise against his side, her eyes also caught sight of the new tattoo. "Huh," was all she said, her head tilting to the side before she looked up to study his face. "New tattoo?" Felicity finally asked.

"Adding to the collection," Oliver simply replied with a coy smile.

She scurried out of sight and returned with an ice pack along with several bandages and a tube of arnica gel. As he fingers gently worked the gel into his skin, Felicity's eyes would dart up to his face for a moment before returning their focus to the task at hand. He knew her curiosity was getting the better of her, but she wasn't about to ask. She never pressed him for answers, which he was grateful for, but for the first time, Oliver actually wanted her speak up.

But Felicity remained ever focused on wrapping the bruise with a bandage before setting the ice pack on top then wrapping it as well so it would stay in place. "I don't understand why people get tattoos," she suddenly muttered. "I mean, isn't that like a needle poking you a thousand times, injecting your skin with black pigment that's going to stay with you for the rest of your life? What if it turns out awful and you don't like it? Laser surgery to remove it costs three times more than the tattoo itself, so it's probably not the smartest idea."

"They're reminders of things that have happened in my life," Oliver finally spoke up.

She looked up at him sharply, not realizing she'd spoken the words out loud. "Oh…" Felicity breathed, not having expected an answer.

"I'll tell you about them someday," he said.

"I… I'd like that," she replied, giving him a soft smile before she looped an arm around his waist and helped him off the table. Together, they headed towards his cot where she eased him into the bedding, careful not to accidentally rip out any of the stitches she and Diggle had painstakingly sewn into his skin.

"Get some rest, okay?" Felicity said while tucking a blanket over his half naked body. "You can change out of your pants later. Right now, you need sleep."

"Okay," Oliver conceded. There was no reason to fight with her about this. He was exhausted from the fight.

"I'll be where I usually am if you need anything." And with that, she scurried off toward her computers, situating herself in her chair so she could see him out of the corner of her eye while she worked.

* * *

><p>They were laying in bed together one night in the not so distant future, her head nestled against his shoulder with her hand resting against his bare chest as they watched TV on one of those rare nights where the others had all but forced them to take a break. They'd been working themselves ragged trying to figure out what their new target was doing with the equipment he was stealing from small appliance stores.<p>

Her tiny fingers traced absent patterns against his skin, slowly making their way from his chest to his abdomen where they stopped along the line of characters down his right side. "What do they mean?" Felicity whispered.

"Hmm?" Oliver murmured back as he looked down at her. His eyes traveled to where her fingers were tracing the edges of his ink.

"Your tattoos," she said. "What do they mean? Well, aside from the Bratva one. That I already know, but what about the one of the dragon on your shoulder?"

Oliver sighed. He had promised to tell her someday. Taking a deep breath, he replied, "That was Slade's doing. He wanted to make sure I remembered the choice I made between Sara and Shado every time I looked at it."

By now, Felicity had already pulled away to stare at him as he spoke, and when he'd finished, her mouth hung open in shock. He could see the pain hidden in those pretty blue orbs, the regret for making him tell her that story. "I'm… I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," Oliver said. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead to ease whatever doubts she had asking him these questions. For the first time in a long time, he felt ready to talk about what happened on the island and off it.

"Then what do these mean?" Felicity asked, her fingers running along the Chinese characters along the right side of his abdomen.

Again, he explained, telling her exactly what each one meant until he got to the last one. "And this one," Oliver all but whispered as he placed his hand on hers where it rested just below the newest tattoo, "this one means 'happiness.'"

Her eyes darted up from where she'd been staring at the black ink to meet deep blue irises and a warm smile.

"It was the closest I could get to Felicity."

"I… You… What? But you got that before we even… Before everything..."

It was adorable watching her stumble over her words. Usually her brain-to-mouth filter worked a little better than that, but Oliver took it as a sign that he'd finally rendered her speechless. As Felicity continued to stare at him with wide eyes, his hands reached up to cup her face. "I know," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

"You got a tattoo, for me… willingly… before I even told you I loved you," she finally replied once they pulled apart. He was met with the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen in his life, so full of happiness and love that he couldn't help tilting forward again to press one more kiss to her lips.

"I did," he said. "You've always been my happiness, Felicity. Whenever I see this symbol, I always think of you because you make me so happy. You chase away the darkness, and even if things didn't pan out between us, I know I'd always have a reminder of that happiness."

This time, she kissed him, and didn't stop until they were both breathless. "You make me happy," she whispered against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They spent the rest of the night finding out just how much they loved each other, and when morning finally awoke them, she was late for work. That night, when they met again in the lair, Oliver watched her gingerly sit down in her seat, a hiss expelling from her lips when she put too much pressure on her left side. He crossed the distance in a few short strides to stand next to her.

"Felicity, are you okay?" he softly asked, his hand falling between her shoulder and giving them a gentle rub until she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine," she cheerily replied. "I have a surprise for you. Is anyone else around?"

"No, not yet," Oliver replied.

Felicity glanced around just to be sure then grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up until it just barely covered her breasts. Beneath the left one, above her heart, he saw a small patch of white gauze taped to her skin. As she peeled it away, his eyes widened and he couldn't help but reach out to touch to angry red flesh he saw that was now marked with his symbol: a green arrow. The significance of where she'd placed it wasn't lost on him.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

As a smile crawled onto his face, Oliver answered, "You… you got a tattoo… for me? But you hate needles."

"It wasn't so bad," Felicity said, "after I took three benzos to get over the nervousness." They both laughed before his hand gently reached out to place the gauze back over the fresh ink. Her shirt was rolled down and no one would ever know.

"I love you," Oliver whispered before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. "You really are a remarkable woman, Miss Smoak."

"And you, Mr. Queen, are the most remarkable man I've ever met," she replied. "I love you."


	9. Life In The Pain

**_9. Life In The Pain  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous asked: Prompt on my favourite ship: oliver does selfless thing and let felicity go and be happy because he loves her and puts her happiness above his own<strong>_

He watched from a distance, hidden amongst the shadows of the trees, like a ghost keeping an eye on those he loved. Over two years had passed since his second "death" and he still hadn't found the courage to tell them he was still alive. He knew he couldn't. They were all happier without him, without his crusade weighing them down, without all the death that came with it. And he would keep it that way if it meant they could be happy.

And that's why he watched.

He watched his friend, his brother in arms, finally marry the woman he loved, mother of his child, even if the joyful occasion was overshadowed by the memory of his death. They were happy, and that's what really mattered. They had a beautiful little girl and a life away from the strife he would have caused them had he revealed himself.

He watched his sister grow into her own and free herself from Merlyn's grasp to become a new woman, one who valued herself over the opinions of others. He watched her fall back in love with his protege, watched her face light up when he proposed. And he couldn't be more grateful. The two of them deserved happiness just as much as the others did. And now they could finally have it.

Then he watched the love of his life find her way out of the darkness caused by his death. It was a struggle for him to watch her grieve over her loss, and there were several times where he nearly faltered and revealed himself, but steady resolve kept him going. Out of all of them, she was the one that deserved the most joy in her life, and she'd have if, even if it meant his heart would break in the process.

Today, she'd reached the pinnacle of her happiness with a man he hated at first, until he brought her out of the darkness and gave her the life she deserved, a life he knew he could never give her. She was a vision in white as she stood hidden away amongst the trees, her bridesmaids leaving her one by one until she was by herself.

He was tempted to get closer, to spy the details of her dress, but he remained hidden in the darkness, until his eyes caught sight of something dark on her shoulder. Intrigued, he crept closer, until he was nestled in the trees like a panther, his eyes dropping to the mark. It was a simple tattoo of an arrow, and suddenly he felt his heart constrict in his chest. His symbol was etched in her flesh, a mark that would never disappear.

The need to reveal himself suddenly became overwhelming, but he didn't dare. Her happiness was far more important than his own, and she was steps away from it. If he revealed himself, he would only cause her more pain and strife.

This was the hardest decision he'd ever made, but soon, the wedding planner motioned for her to walk down the aisle, and she did, a vision in white forever seared in his mind. He'd think about that day for the rest of his life, watching her walk down the aisle toward a man that wasn't him, her smile shining bright as the sun as it set on the crowd that had gathered for the ceremony. He would wish it was him, imagine it sometimes, but he knew, in order to keep her safe and happy, he couldn't let anyone know he was still alive.

So he watched from a distance, letting the people he loved have their happiness while he wasted away. It was the only solace he had in a life born of pain.


	10. Surprises

**_10. Surprises  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>thatmasquedgirl replied: How about a kiss under the mistletoe? (It's cheesy, I know.) Bonus points for AU (since I've been craving some awesome AU), but it's optional.<strong>_

"Oh, and we need sugar and flour!" Felicity called out from the kitchen. "I don't have enough for the cookies." She paused at the threshold and peered out into the living room where Oliver stood in a thick parka, scarf, beanie, and gloves. "Thank you so much for doing this. I promise I'll pay you back someway. Especially since I'm using your sister's kitchen. And sending you out on Christmas Eve to get more supplies in the middle of a snow storm. Are you sure you want to do this? Because I can skip the cookies altogether and just stick with Jello."

He was smiling at her, that soft, warm smile that was only reserved for her. Oliver moved forward, his hands bracketing her shoulders. "Felicity, breathe," he said, gentling rubbing his fingers up and down her arms. She took a few deep breaths in and out, whatever nervous excitement she had flowing through her ebbing away. Once she was calm, he added, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll go get whatever it is you need. It's the least I can do considering you're saving my ass, after all."

It was her turn to smile. "What are girlfriends for? Especially ones that celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas?" Felicity replied. "Now go! Before the stores close and you get stuck out there in the cold!" She practically shoved him out the door just as Thea peeked out her bedroom door.

"Is he gone?" his sister asked once the front door was shut behind him.

"Yep!" Felicity said. "Now lets get to work!"

There was still much to do that Christmas Eve, things Oliver didn't know were happening. This was the first time he'd been home since returning from the island, so they wanted to make it special for him. The past three years had been rough in terms of Christmas for the Queens. The first year he'd been severely injured and had to stay in the hospital through New Years. The following year he'd nearly died of an overdose of blood coagulant. Then last year… Last year they'd had to mourn his passing.

Felicity refused to dwell on the past, though. This year would be the best Christmas Oliver had had since before the island. At that moment, she and Thea needed to set up the surprise party they'd been planning since the beginning of the month. All their friends knew about it and would be joining them shortly, if the weather decided to cooperate. Tonight, the worst snowstorm to hit Starling City was making it's presence known.

Somehow they'd managed to make Oliver believe everyone would be spending Christmas with their own families, and the main reason why Felicity was there (aside from being his girlfriend) was to help Thea bake Christmas cookies for the following day, just like the ones they used to have every Christmas while their parents were still alive. He hadn't been able to say no to that and had easily gone along with Thea's plan, asking Felicity to stay that evening just as the worst of the storm hit.

They'd faked not having enough supplies by storing the extra food and goodies they'd bought the previous day outside on her patio beneath the tarp that concealed the grill. Their plan was coming together quite nicely, and now with Oliver out of the house, they could start putting up decorations and setting the table.

Not even five minutes after they'd managed to get him out of the apartment, the first of their guests arrived. Diggle, Lyla, and little Sara stood out in the hallway with a surprising amount of gifts and a plate full of homemade lasagna. Roy arrived a minute or two later with store bought pumpkin, apple, and cherry pies along with several cans of whipped cream, just in case, and more presents to throw under the tree. Five minutes after him came the Lances along with Ted Grant, also carrying gifts and more food for the buffet Thea had begun to set up near the dining room table.

They all pitched in to help decorate the apartment, putting up decorations or setting the table, while Felicity finished cooking the turkey in the oven. The only reason she'd gotten away with having such a huge bird that night was for the simple fact that Oliver knew how much she loved leftovers. He'd reluctantly agreed after seeing how many things she'd managed to make with the leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner the month before.

Felicity kept an eye on her tablet the entire time, watching Oliver's tracker as it slowly made its way through the market several blocks away. He spent a considerable amount of time getting there, and even more time waiting in line before he was finally on his way back over an hour later. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd be a little frustrated after the ordeal, but considering it gave her and Thea some much needed time to get ready for the party, it was worth it just to see his reaction when he opened the door.

"Guys! He's coming! He's coming! Quick! Get ready!" Felicity said as she scurried out of the kitchen to corral their guests into the living room. They could hear his wet boots angrily clunk up the stairs until he was at the door.

"You do know how dangerous this is, right?" Diggle whispered.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be okay," Felicity whispered back. "Just so long as we don't make any sudden movements." Beside her, Diggle softly chuckled as he shook his head.

The key slid into the lock as Oliver grumbled, "These cookies better be worth it after the hell I just went through." The door swung open to reveal his snow covered form, shopping bags full of groceries at his feet.

"Surprise!" they all yelled in unison, and his head shot up, blue eyes wild with shock and something akin to fear as he took a defensive stance for just a moment before Olive really looked at his surroundings and saw all his friends and family standing there in the living room, bright faces smiling at him. He sagged against the doorframe and just shook his head.

"Merry Christmas!" Felicity said as she stepped out from the crowd and walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, which Oliver returned immediately as he shook off excess snow all over her in retaliation. "Hey!" she scolded before stepping back, but he was smiling at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

The rest of the crowd joined them, hugging and wishing each other a happy holiday before they dispersed into the living room. Oliver remained at the door, though, simply looking at everything they'd managed to do in the hour he was gone. Only the tree had been up before he left, and now there was garland and twinkling lights and mistletoe strung up everywhere. The apartment smelled of pine and the delicious food everyone had brought for dinner.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how surprised were you?" Felicity asked when she noticed he was still lingering by the door.

"Definitely a ten," Oliver replied. "Whose idea was this?"

"Thea's," she answered. "And maybe mine, too."

He looked down at her, pure love and adoration shining in those deep blue pools. "Come here," Oliver whispered before wrapping his arms around her and enveloping Felicity in a bear hug. "You know I love you, right?"

She giggled, "Of course I do. Just like you know I love you, too." Standing on the tips of her toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Last I checked, there wasn't any mistletoe hanging over the front door," Roy snickered from the dining room table. "Can you guys quit making out for like five minutes and come eat? We're starving!"

Oliver shot him a glare as Felicity rolled her eyes. They were soon seated at the head of the table, large portions of homemade goodies in front of them. As the evening went on, the group slipped into easy conversation, talking about everything but Arrow related business. Captain Lance regaled them with stories of Christmases past with Laurel and Sara while Lyla and Diggle recounted their own memories of the holiday.

It was nice having them all together this year, and Felicity could see just how relaxed and happy Oliver was to have found a second family with all these people. After everything he'd been through, this was all she wanted to give him this Christmas. She was glad their plan had worked. And after dinner they gathered in the living room to eat pie, drink coffee, and open presents. Thea threw on her favorite holiday music before grabbing a sprig of mistletoe and hanging it over everyone's head, forcing kisses that weren't really forced at all.

When she set her sights on Oliver and Felicity, a not-so-subtle smile appeared on her lips. Yes, Oliver was sitting on the floor with his shoulder resting against Felicity's leg, but that didn't stop his sister from insisting they smooch just like all the other couples. Felicity was happy to lean down to his level, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Not yet," Oliver said. "One more gift."

"But you already got me the new tablet I wanted for Hanukkah!" she protested as he reached beneath the tree and pulled up a medium sized box. It was set down in her lap as he looked up at her expectantly.

"Open it!"

Oliver was like a little boy, his eyes bright and smile even brighter as he waited for her to tear through the wrapping. Felicity simply shook her head as she peeled away the red and green shiny paper, discarding it on the floor beside them. Taking the lid off the box, she found a folded note and a smaller box inside, also wrapped in shiny red and green paper. All the note said was "Felicity."

"Oh-kay," she said as she picked up the second box and tore through the wrapping. Yet another note and box lay inside. This time, the card read, "Will."

The mystery of Oliver's gift had piqued her interest and Felicity quickly tore through the third box. Inside lay a fourth package, this time wrapped in green shiny paper with a note that read, "You."

She was so focused on the intriguing gift that she hadn't noticed everyone looking at them or the way Oliver had readjusted his position so he was sitting across from her. Felicity tore through the last of the wrapping to find a small black velvet box. Her heart began to race in her chest as she opened it. She expected to find something other than the note inside that read, "Marry Me?"

Her eyes shot up, zeroing in on Oliver where he sat on one knee in front of her, a beautiful two karat diamond ring encircled with emeralds on a platinum band held between his fingers. Tears sprung from her eyes as he took her hand and placed it on the tip of her finger.

"I was gonna do this tomorrow, but everyone's here, so..." Oliver didn't get to finish what he was saying before she pushed her finger through the band and threw her arms around him, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Felicity wept. "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

And as Thea held the mistletoe over their heads, they kissed as their friends and family clapped and congratulated them. Felicity could see the absolute joy on Oliver's face as he stared back at her once they parted. "I love you," he mouthed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," Oliver whispered. "Thank you."

"All I wanted was to make you happy this Christmas," Felicity said. "I guess my job is done." She smiled before brushing his nose against his and leaning in for another kiss.


	11. Oliver Master of the Pickup Line Queen

**_11. Oliver "Master of the Pickup Lines" Queen  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous asked: Olicity and cheesy pick up lines. Or I read this prompt somewhere about felicity using Harry Potter pick up lines on oliver<strong>_

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants!" Felicity burst out laughing as Oliver stepped through the door into the lair.

"Oh, my god! Someone actually used that one on you?" Roy replied. "That guy must have had some stones!"

"It was at Comic Con a few years back and he was wearing a Darth Vader outfit. Of course he had the balls to ask! He was hiding behind a mask!" she continued giggling.

"I think the worst one I've used on a girl was, 'Did it hurt?'" he prompted.

"Did what hurt?" Felicity played along.

"When you fell from heaven?" Roy finished, giving her that smoldering, wounded hero look he'd managed to perfect in his time working with Oliver. Felicity laughed so hard she was wheezing when said hero stepped off the landing into the lair.

"I think my ears are bleeding," Oliver grumbled, walking past them as he made his way toward the training dummies.

"Oh, so Oliver Queen hasn't used any pick up lines?" Roy shot back from his seat beside Felicity's desk.

He looked at both of them, the incredulity written all over his face. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" Oliver replied with narrowed eyes staring at the younger man.

Roy glanced over at Felicity, completely unfazed. "Hey, all guys have them. I'm just wondering what yours were," he said.

"I didn't need them," Oliver answered.

"Oh, that's right… You were hot and rich. I'm pretty sure every girl was throwing herself at you," Roy retorted.

"No," Oliver shot him down as he turned and strode over to the pair. "I had confidence."

"Bullshit!" Felicity yelled. "You rambled when you asked me out the first time."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but Oliver couldn't find a response to that. He stood there, staring at the two of them before stepping up to Felicity's chair, invading her personal space. Without thought or hesitation, he grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. "You were different," he finally said. "And Roy, just so you know, this is how you pick up a girl."

Sliding an arm around Felicity's waist, Oliver gently pulled her into his chest, his free hand reaching up to stroke back errant strands of golden hair away from her face. The intensity she saw in his eyes made her swallow back the sudden urge to lean in even closer.

"I don't think I've ever seen a woman more gorgeous than you," Oliver all but whispered as he gazed into her eyes. "But that's not why I came over here. I saw you smile and the whole room lit up. I hope I'm not being too bold if I asked you to dinner tonight."

"Yes," Felicity replied without hesitation, completely caught up in his charm.

Oliver grinned and said, "Meet me upstairs in an hour?"

"Okay," she breathlessly answered.

He leaned in, his lips a breath away from her ear, and murmured, "I'll see you then." And with that, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before pulling away.

Felicity watched him turn and head back up the stairs, her eyes following him until the door to the club shut behind his back. Gazing down at Roy, she found him with his eyes wide and jaw nearly unhinged.

"Did that just happen?" he asked, shock and confusion etched on his face.

"What?" Felicity squeaked, his voice bringing her out of her daze. "Oh… Oh! Did I just…?"

"Yep," Roy answered. "You just agreed to go on another date with Oliver 'Master of the Pickup Lines' Queen."

"Oh, my god," she groaned, slapping her hand across her forehead. "I can't believe he just did that! Now I have to run home, make myself look presentable in less than half an hour, then be back here. I am going to kill that man!" Felicity stomped off up the stairs, her heels angrily hiking up the steps.

"At least one thing's for sure," Roy called just before she threw open the door.

She paused and asked, "What's that?"

"I am definitely trying that the next time I wanna pick up a girl," he replied with a sly grin.


	12. Musical Fruitcake

**_12. Musical Fruitcake  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>laffinggasses asked: Ooh, Arrow fun. How about Red Arsenal being the recipient of the fruitcake that has been passed around as a gag gift in the Arrowcave?<strong>_

_"There's only one fruitcake in the world. It's been passed around from person to person since time immemorial, and it doesn't matter how hard you try. You'll never escape The Fruitcake." - Johnny Carson_

John Diggle gets it first because of course his mother sends him a fruitcake. When doesn't she? He's got a pile of them sitting in the back of his closet, waiting to get thrown out, but this year he decides it would be fun to give it to someone else for a change. So he does.

Oliver Queen ends up with it next, baffled and confused as to why there's a fruitcake hanging from the salmon ladder. He stares at it for a moment, cocks his head to the side, then takes it down to examine it, all while Diggle watches with an amused smile. He knows his friend, and he knows he's not going to ask, so he decides to end his suffering.

"Merry Christmas," Diggle mutters, passing by him to get to the stairs.

"Fruitcake?" Oliver asks.

"Fruitcake," Diggle assures him as he climbs the stairs.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Oliver hollers just before he reaches the door.

"I don't know. That's why I gave it to you."

It sits in the foundry for a year, on a shelf in the fridge, forgotten, until Oliver rediscovers it one day as he's searching for a bottle of water. He takes it out and smirks.

Felicity Smoak is the next person to receive the fruitcake. It sits on her desk beside her keyboard and she picks it up to examine it much like Oliver did when he got it. "What the hell?" she mutters under her breath.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah," he says, stepping past her already suited up for a night of kicking bad-guy ass.

"Really, Oliver?" She rolls her eyes and sets it back down on her desk.

"Blame Dig," he replies.

Oliver is already halfway out the door before she gets a chance to ask what he means, but Diggle remains in the foundry, cleaning his gun at one of the tables nearby.

"John!" Felicity calls his name, and when he looks up at her, she's holding the fruitcake in her hand. "What's up with the fruitcake?"

"Gag gift," he simply answers.

"What do I do with it?" she asks.

"Whatever you want."

It's put back in the fridge and forgotten for yet another year.

This time, Felicity remembers the unwieldy treat and takes it out just in time to surprise the next victim of the musical fruitcake, as she's deemed it.

Roy Harper finds it in the case that holds his suit, on the floor, next to his boots. "What the…?" He gingerly picks up the wrapped bundle and stares at it for several minutes before he realizes what it is. "Fruitcake?"

It's not the first one he's seen, nor will it be his last, but finding it down here, in the foundry, right next to his suit? He knows someone put it there. Although he doesn't know who, it really doesn't matter. It's a decent gift, and with his stomach growling, he decides to bite into it.

Roy unwraps it, takes a whiff to make sure it hasn't gone rancid, and when he deems it edible, he takes a bite.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Felicity shrieks from the landing.

He looks up at her with a mouthful of fruitcake and a confused expression on his face. "What?" he asks upon swallowing the bite.

"That thing is… I don't even know how old it is! I know it's at least three years old!" she replies, rushing towards him.

"It's not bad," Roy says as he takes another bite.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Felicity mumbles under her breath as her hand flies to her mouth and she looks away.

"Fun fact: A fruitcake can last up to twenty-five years if properly stored in the fridge."

"How do you even know that?" she asks without looking at him.

"Poor kid from the Glades, remember? I can tell you the shelf life of pretty much anything." Roy grins at her, takes another bite, and this time she gags a little before turning around and taking a seat in front of her monitors.

"If you get sick after eating the musical fruitcake, I'm _not_ taking care of you," Felicity sternly warns without looking at him.

He does, promptly after returning from patrol with Oliver.

"Is this the part where I get to say 'I told you so'? Because it seems appropriate," she says as she hovers over where he's on his knees in front of the toilet.

"I'm sorry, Blondie," Roy groans before another bout of nausea forces his head back into the bowl.

The next year, he replaces with fruitcake with a new one, but this time it's made of plastic so it doesn't go bad, and the musical fruitcake continues to make its rounds for years to come.


	13. Let The Light Shine

**_Bonus: Let The Light Shine  
><em>**

**_AN: Merry Christmas, everyone._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mel-loves-all asked: Hello, if you're still taking prompts I have 2 possibles...hopefully at least one helps your Muse. 1) A green sweater and 2) Christmas lights...XO, Merry Christmas to you and your family.<strong>_

"It sucks being sick over the holidays," Felicity sniffled from her nest on the couch. She was wrapped in three blankets, had two pairs of socks and a hoodie on, and a pile of used tissues sat on the floor beside her. In the kitchen, she could hear Oliver rummaging around in the cupboards looking for the pre-packaged soup mixes she kept on hand in cases like these. "By the way, it's in the cabinet next to the fridge," she added.

"Ah! Thanks!" he shouted back.

"Just put the soup in a bowl with a cup of water and stick it in the microwave for three minutes," Felicity explained. She huddled into her pillow, burying her face in the soft cotton of the green hoodie she'd stolen from Oliver ages ago. The last time she'd been this sick was the week after winter finals her junior year of college, only she hadn't had anyone to take care of her back then.

Feeling the cushions shift beside her, Felicity glanced over to find her boyfriend taking up the seat by her feet, steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup in one hand and oyster crackers in the other. Oliver set them down on the coffee table in front of him before leaning over to gather her up in his arms.

"You know you don't have to do this," Felicity mumbled once she was cradled against his chest. "I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself."

"I know," Oliver replied. "I just… I like taking care of you." He pushed a limp clump of blonde hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Your fever still feels pretty high."

She smiled, her head falling against his shoulder as she settled into his lap. "You're too good to me," Felicity rasped. "It just really sucks that we barely moved into this place a month ago and then I get sick in the middle of getting it all together before the new year. There's crap in boxes everywhere and it's making me anxious that all our stuff is out of place."

"Shh," Oliver whispered against her forehead. "Relax, everything will be in it's rightful place soon. Right now, I just need you to get better. Can you do that for me?"

"But we don't even have the tree up. Or the Christmas light. I know how much you like that stuff," she grumbled.

His chuckle and the warmth of his breath fanning out across her face made Felicity relax. "I said don't worry about it," Oliver reiterated. "You take care of yourself and I'll take care of everything else. Okay?"

"Okay," Felicity conceded.

"Now, eat up before I bring you back into the bedroom," he ordered as he grabbed a handful of crackers and dumped them into the soup then brought the bowl into her lap, holding it while she ate.

"But I don't wanna go back to the bedroom," Felicity whined, staring up at him with big doe eyes.

"Oh, no! You are not pulling that face on me right now," Oliver playfully scolded. "I've got a lot of work to do today and you're not going to try and help me."

With a resigned sigh, she slumped into him, realizing he was right. Her body was too exhausted to do more than lay in bed or watch TV or maybe, if she was feeling up to it, play a game on her tablet. Felicity knew she'd probably end up falling asleep anyway after her half bowl of soup, so she didn't fight it when Oliver plucked the spoon out of her hand once she was done and carried her into their bedroom. He tucked her beneath another mountain of blankets before pressing one more kiss to her forehead.

"Get some rest, baby," he whispered. A moment later, Oliver slinked out the door, softly shutting it behind him as she fell into a deep slumber with the TV on as background noise.

Felicity didn't wake up until the sun hung low in the sky. Feeling a little better, she padded into the bathroom to wash her face then decided to take a detour into the kitchen for a glass of water before slipping beneath the covers again and waiting for Oliver.

As she rounded the corner, Felicity could hear the sound of voices coming from the living room. The small ranch style house was only a little bigger than her apartment had been, but it was theirs and sat on a large plot of land away from the city. It didn't take her long to reach the living room, but when she did, her eyes went wide at the sight before her.

"Oh, my god… Oliver," she whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

He turned around sharply to face her, as did the others gathered there: Diggle and Lyla, Roy and Thea, Laurel and Captain Lance. They were gathered around the Christmas tree, looping it with twinkling white lights and blue ornaments. There was a wreath over the fireplace and garling hanging from the mantle, all lit up with more white lights. But the best part of all was the sterling silver menorah sitting right in the middle.

"Felicity, what are you doing out of bed?" Oliver asked as he scurried to her side.

"I was thirsty," she answered, but her eyes lingered on the living room. Their furniture was already set in its rightful place, just like it had been in her apartment. "Did you…?"

"I did," he said with a smile, winding an arm around her waist and helping her to the couch. "We finished the whole house except the bedroom, for obvious reasons."

"I'd kiss you right now, but I don't wanna get you sick," Felicity said. Instead, she let her head fall to his shoulder as she let it all sink in. "Thank you. All of you. This was so unexpected, but I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now."

"Anything for family," Diggle said. He was about to lean over and give her a hug then thought better of it.

Her smile widened as she reached out to squeeze his hand instead. "You guys really didn't have to do this," Felicity said.

"We wanted to," Thea replied. "Besides, Ollie sounded pretty panicked over the phone when he called me so I decided to bring in the reinforcements because I knew he wasn't about to ask for anymore help."

"Thank you, again, from the bottom of my heart." Felicity was nearly in tears as she gazed at all their happy faces and saw equal love and adoration from all of them.

"Like Dig said, anything for family," Thea reiterated. "Especially since now you really are family."

Felicity couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her lips as she glanced down at her left hand and the two rings that adorned her ring finger. The first was the stunning two karat diamond circled by tiny emeralds on its platinum band. The second was a thin platinum band encrusted with diamonds and emeralds. She glanced over at Oliver to see him staring at the rings as well, a fond smile lighting up his face.

"Enjoy your first holidays in your new home," Thea said, giving her sister-in-law's shoulder a squeeze. "We'll see you when you get better. Then we can really go all out celebrating Christmas, Hanukkah, _and_ New Years."

"Sounds good," Felicity replied. They all turned to go, filing out the front door wishing the couple a happy holiday season with the promise of more festivities to come.

When it was just the two of them, she turned to Oliver and wrapped her arms around he neck, gently nuzzling her nose against his skin. He held her tight against him, walking them back into the couch where he sank down, Felicity nestled on top of him. "This is probably a bad idea," she mumbled. "Me laying on top of you. Last thing we need is for the Arrow to get sick."

"The Arrow doesn't care. He's got a team of other vigilantes who are willing to step in if it does happen," Oliver replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So will you please stop worrying and just enjoy this time we have together?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then I won't argue," Felicity answered. She settled in the space between his body and the couch, her head resting on his chest. They remained like that for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms just as they had so many times in the past.

This was the perfect way to spend the holidays, Felicity thought, wrapped up in the arms of her husband, letting the twinkling lights spread throughout the room bathe them in their incandescent radiance. She couldn't have been more happier.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured into his t-shirt.

"Happy Hanukkah," Oliver softly replied before his lips were pressed to her forehead once more. "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
